


Unexpected

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visit in the middle of the night brings Tony everything he ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

The knocking on his door was soft, almost as if the person knocking didn’t want him to hear it. Even though it was nearly two a.m., it was a Friday night and Tony had been watching movies and had not yet gone to bed. Curious who would be calling on him at such a late hour, Tony made his way over to the door and checked the hall through the spy hole, frowning in confusion at what he saw. Gibbs was standing there at his door, eyes to the ground, head slightly cocked to the side, hand brushing over his neck which Tony knew meant he was unsure of something. Gibbs looked almost shy and Tony had never seen the man this insecure. Tony opened the door.  
   
“Boss?”  
   
As soon as the door opened, Gibbs looked up and at the younger man. He radiated insecurity, and Tony saw both confusion and resolve in his eyes. Tony stepped aside and Gibbs walked in past him, but instead of his usual forceful stride, it seemed like Gibbs was dragging his feet, like he didn’t really want to come in but was forcing himself to do it anyway. Gibbs waited in the hallway until Tony had closed and locked the door, taken Gibbs’ coat and hung it up, and then followed the younger man into the kitchen, yet another sign that something was up with Gibbs – normally he would just waltz in, and he never followed anyone. Reaching the kitchen, Tony opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, holding it out to Gibbs with an eyebrow raised in question. Gibbs accepted it and Tony took another one for himself. Then he led the way to the living room and sat down on the couch, leaning with his back against the armrest, looking up at his boss standing there, beer in hand, clearly trying to decide whether he would sit down or not. Tony was getting worried. Gibbs looked like someone had turned his world upside down and he didn’t know how to right it again.  
   
At last, Gibbs did sit down on the very edge of the couch, not looking at Tony, sipping his beer in silence, back rigid. The television was still on, playing one of Tony’s favorite movies, but even though Gibbs was looking in the direction of the screen Tony knew that he wasn’t seeing what was playing. Tony patiently waited Gibbs out. But instead of speaking, Gibbs suddenly sighed deeply and slumped. Then the older man put his beer bottle on the coffee table and turned to Tony with an intense look, gazing into Tony’s eyes for a moment almost as if he were asking permission for something. Tony kept his expression as open as he could, silently asking Gibbs what he needed. Moving slowly as if to give Tony the opportunity to stop him, Gibbs leaned in and laid his head on Tony’s chest, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist, holding him tight. Bewildered, Tony put his arms around his boss.  
   
For a while there was no movement, then Tony felt shuddering from the body plastered against him, and it was only then that he realized that Gibbs was trying to hold in sobs. Running his hands up and down Gibbs’ back, Tony tried to soothe him, but it only seemed to increase the shudders. Tony brought up his hand to stroke comfortingly through Gibbs’ hair, kissing the top of the older man’s head and whispering over and over again: “Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay…” They stayed like that for nearly half an hour, and though Tony was grateful that the sobbing had subsided after a few minutes, he was worried and hurting for the older man, so he continued his stroking, kept on whispering soothing nonsense into the silver hair in between kisses.  
   
When finally Gibbs looked up, his eyes were red-rimmed and watery, but his cheeks were dry. Not sure what was happening, but deciding the middle of the night after a long hard week was not the best time to start digging into such an emotional breakdown, Tony made a decision. He tapped Gibbs on his arm to signal him to let go, then stood and held out his hand to help the older man up, continuing to hold the hand while he pulled his boss to his bedroom. When Gibbs stopped at the foot of the bed, Tony turned to him and said: “Come on, you’re tired and upset. You need comforting.” Then he slid his hands under the shirts Gibbs was wearing and pulled them up and off, then unbuttoned his jeans slid them down his legs, taking off his shoes and socks in the process. Quickly stripping himself as well, Tony slid under the covers and held them up for Gibbs. After a moment of hesitation, Gibbs joined him in bed, laying down on his side with his back turned to Tony. The younger man smiled to himself, then scooted over and wrapped his arms around Gibbs, stroking his hand comfortingly over the older man’s chest and belly while he plastered himself against the man’s back and tucked his head against Gibbs’ shoulder. “It’s okay…” he repeated his earlier whispers, pressing soft kisses to Gibbs’ shoulder until he felt the older man relax and fall asleep. Tony stayed awake only a little while longer, trying to figure out what was going on, but gave up for lack of information and followed his boss into sleep.  
   
Tony woke up in the morning to find himself lying on his back with Gibbs wrapped around him, the silver head tucked into the side of Tony’s neck, their legs entangled. Turning his head, Tony brushed his lips against the silver strands, which seemed to wake the older man up, because he twitched a little and then bent his neck back to look up at Tony. The blue eyes were clear and lucid, and Tony felt his breath hitch for a second at the intensity of the look they gave him. Gibbs softly kissed Tony’s cheek, then untangled himself and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the younger man lying in bed, bewildered.  
   
When Tony heard the shower running, he got out of bed, put on some sweatpants and made his way over to the kitchen where he started a pot of coffee brewing, then started to fix breakfast. By the time he heard Gibbs coming into the kitchen, Tony had a full breakfast set out, eggs scrambled to perfection, bacon crisp, toast golden brown. Pouring coffee into two cups, he turned to hand one to Gibbs and nearly dropped it. Gibbs’ hair was damp, sticking up adorably, his chest was bare and he was only wearing a pair of sweats he had borrowed from Tony’s closet, the waistband riding low on his hips because they were just a size too large for him. Tony swallowed hard and forced himself to move. Coffee handed to Gibbs, Tony turned and hid his face in the fridge, rummaging around for juice, hoping the blush that he felt rising on his cheeks would dissipate by the time he had to turn around. Hearing Gibbs sit down at the table, he let out his breath and grabbed some juice and two glasses, bringing them over to the table and sitting down. They ate breakfast in silence, and Tony tried to avoid looking at his boss as much as possible. But he could feel the older man’s eyes on him constantly. Breakfast done, Tony mumbled something about a shower and nearly fled to the bathroom to escape the looks.  
   
Tony took his time, figuring that Gibbs would be gone when he came back out, but instead found breakfast cleared and a very relaxed Gibbs lounging on his couch with the newspaper and another cup of coffee in hand. Surprised but oddly pleased, Tony walked into the living room and sat down at his piano, where he started softly playing, his usual Saturday morning routine. He felt nervous at doing this in front of Gibbs, but as soon as he started playing the music relaxed him and he lost himself in it for a while. After about half an hour, Tony stopped playing and turned around, startled when he saw Gibbs looking at him intensely, having forgotten the man was there. Gibbs was leaning back on the couch, legs crossed and feet resting on the coffee table, newspaper put aside. It was clear he had been watching and listening to Tony the entire time. With a shy little smile, Tony got up and went to the kitchen for another coffee, taking Gibbs’ cup as well for a refill. Returning with full cups, Tony handed one to Gibbs and then sat down next to the man on the couch.  
   
“That was beautiful,” Gibbs said after a while of sipping his fresh coffee in silence.  
Tony shrugged almost dismissively. “Just keeping in practice.”  
After a few minutes of silence, Gibbs spoke again, softly. “Thank you, Tony.”  
Looking at the older man, trying to convey his meaning with his look as he said the words, Tony replied: “Anytime, Jethro. Anything you need.”  
   
Gibbs’ lips quirked a little when Tony called him Jethro, and understood and was grateful for what the younger man was offering him. He wanted to take him up on it, but knew there were things to be said first. It was just hard to do, Gibbs had never been one to talk much, especially not about feelings. He was silent for a while as he collected his thoughts, then spoke again, not looking at Tony but staring down at his hands.  
   
“Yesterday was the twentieth anniversary of their death. Last night I went to their grave and talked to them for a while. I hadn’t been there for a long time, and I had a lot to tell my girls. I found myself telling them about the job and the team, and about you. I couldn’t stop talking about you. How you always have my back and take care of me, how you stand up to me and make me smile. How I feel safe knowing that you’re there, and how I worry about you when you’re not. When I was done talking, I went home and to the basement, and I realized that I didn’t want to be there. I was feeling raw from talking to them, and just wanted to be with someone again, someone I care about, who cares about me, the way I had with my girls. And I could only think of you. So I came here. And when you seemed to know exactly what I needed, I just… ” Shrugging a bit in embarrassment, Gibbs fell silent again.  
   
Tony was amazed at the words pouring out of Gibbs, and felt hope and warmth fluttering in his chest when he heard what Gibbs was telling him. He would do anything for the man, loved him with all his heart, but had never expected that Gibbs would have similar feelings for him. He had resigned himself to loving Gibbs from afar, never getting what he wanted, and had been able to do so for years now. All he wanted was for the older man to be happy, and if he could in some small way contribute to that, he would do it, anything. But here Gibbs was telling him that he cared about him, that Tony had a special place in his heart. Almost reverently, he reached out his hand and softly stroked over the short hairs on the back of Gibbs’ head, a loving and comforting gesture that Gibbs leaned into, closing his eyes.  
   
“Thank you for trusting me with this,” Tony said quietly, then gently pulled Gibbs down by his neck, drew the older man to him and against his chest. Wrapping his arms around Gibbs, he leaned them back against each other in a similar position they had been in the night before. Gibbs let Tony surround him, feeling comforted and safe, and loved. He smiled at himself when he thought about that, no one who knew them would ever think that it would be like this, that Tony would be the strong one who protected Gibbs. But Gibbs knew that Tony was stronger than him, more resilient, just plain better, and he loved that the younger man found him worthy of his care. He let himself drift in his own thoughts for a while, safe in the comfort of Tony’s arms, the presence of the younger man keeping the horrors at bay. Tony started stroking his hands up and down Gibbs’ back and sides, then kissed the top of his head again before he softly said: “I love you, Jethro.”  
   
They remained like that for a while, finding comfort in each other. Then Gibbs raised his head and looked up at the younger man, searching his eyes for a moment. Finding what he was looking for, Gibbs leaned in and softly brushed his lips over Tony’s. It was gentle and almost tentative, but Tony responded immediately, kissing back and nibbling on Gibbs’ lips, after a while requesting entrance to Gibbs’ mouth. Opening up for Tony, Gibbs felt the younger man’s tongue exploring his mouth, learning the taste and feel of him, and Gibbs did the same to Tony. Moving a little, they scooted down on the couch, Gibbs covering Tony’s body with his own completely. Gibbs cupped Tony’s cheeks while they kissed, and Tony ran his hands down Gibbs’ back until they rested on his hips. They lost themselves in the kissing for a long time, before it turned more passionate than comforting.  
   
Running his hands up and down Gibbs’ back, Tony then slid them down to cup the man’s ass, pulling him closer so their erections brushed against each other. Moving his hips, he increased the friction and Gibbs moaned into his mouth in pleasure. When Tony slid his hands under the sweatpants and boxers to knead the naked ass cheeks he found there, Gibbs released Tony’s lips to groan in arousal and started nibbling his way down Tony’s neck, licking and sucking, grazing his teeth gently over the pulsing artery, causing Tony to shiver and tilt his head a little to give Gibbs better access. Bringing one hand up to his mouth, Tony wet two of his fingers before sliding them over the tight ring of muscle of Gibbs’ ass, feeling the quiver of pleasure run through the older man’s body as he touched him there. Gently pushing while he kept moving his hips, Tony slid one finger in, eliciting a deep groan from Gibbs which shot straight to Tony’s already hard cock. Gibbs spread his legs as much as he could so Tony could play with him to his delight, relishing the feeling of Tony’s finger sliding in and out of him, moaning deeply when one finger became two. Then Tony found Gibbs’ sweet spot, and the older man arched up at the lightning that flashed through him, muttering: “Fuck, Tony…”  
   
“With pleasure, Jethro,” Tony grinned, kissing him deeply once more before pushing him back so they could stand up. They made their way over to the bedroom where Tony ran his hands over Gibbs’ chest, loving the feel of the silver chest hair between his fingers, playing with the nipples hidden beneath, then laving them with his tongue. Kissing down Gibbs’ chest and belly, Tony slowly sank to his knees before slipping his fingers inside the waistband of the sweats and pulling them and the boxers beneath down in one go. Nuzzling the trail of hair that ran from Gibbs’ belly button down to the hard cock standing up proudly, he had Gibbs step out of the pants. Licking his way from balls to tip, Tony sucked the head of the delicious cock into his mouth and started working it with his tongue, rubbing against the sensitive spot just below the head. Running his hands up Gibbs’ legs and over his hips, Tony took the heavy ball sack into one hand, rolling the balls gently and getting another pleasured groan from the older man. With his other hand he started working the shaft of the hard dick, while keeping the suction on the head. Then he started bobbing up and down, taking in as much of Gibbs as he could, sucking and stroking him with tongue and hand. From above, Gibbs’ voice was rough with desire when he muttered: “Oh yeah, Tony… so good… more… please…”  
   
Gibbs ran his hands through Tony’s hair, tugging on it every now and then, which made Tony moan in pleasure. When Gibbs started involuntarily bucking his hips, seeking more of the wet heat on his cock, Tony felt the older man’s legs start to tremble, and knew that he was close to the edge. With a wicked grin, Tony released the cock from his mouth, which caused a disappointed groan from Gibbs. Getting up, Tony pulled Gibbs towards the bed, pushing him down and grabbing a tube of lube from his bedside table drawer before joining the older man on the mattress. Pushing Gibbs’ legs apart, he settled between them and slicked up his fingers before taking the leaking dick back into his mouth. While he resumed the suction, he brushed his fingers over Gibbs’ hole a few times before sliding two back in, working the older man open and rubbing against his prostate every couple of strokes. Reduced to a quivering heap of pleasure, Gibbs could only writhe on the mattress, throwing back his head into the pillows, moaning deeply. When Tony added another finger, Gibbs started begging: “Please Tony, please… more… please…”  
   
Tony sat up and slicked his own cock before crawling up Gibbs’ body, kissing his way up the belly and chest until he reached the older man’s lips, thrusting his tongue into Gibbs’ mouth. Then he wrapped Gibbs’ legs around his hips, lined up and pushed slowly into the older man. When he bottomed out, he held still, giving his lover a few moments to adjust to him, continuing his kisses and running his hands over Gibbs’ arms until he reached his hands, tangling their fingers together and bringing them up next to Gibbs’ head. When the older man started bucking his hips, Tony knew he was ready. Slowly pulling out, he set a deep steady rhythm, matching the strokes of his tongue into Gibbs’ mouth with those of his cock. After a while he changed his angle to hit Gibbs’ sweet spot again, knowing he found it when Gibbs groaned and bucked against him again. The older man started moving into him at each thrust, trying to get more of Tony inside him and Tony released his hands, moving slightly back for better purchase. He increased the speed and force of his thrusting, bringing down one hand to grasp the straining cock between their bellies and started pulling it in time with his strokes. Gibbs could only beg for more and harder, his brain completely melted in the pleasure Tony was giving him. It didn’t take long before he exploded, painting their bellies with his come, vision blurred in the ecstasy of his overwhelming orgasm. Tony continued thrusting while he felt Gibbs clench around his dick, and only when he felt the muscles relax after riding out the orgasm, did he start seeking his own release. He grabbed Gibbs’ thighs for purchase and started pounding into the older man. It only took a minute or two before he threw back his head and yelled out his pleasure when he came and coated Gibbs’ insides with his seed. Heavily panting, he collapsed on top of Gibbs, kissing his neck and shoulder where his head rested.  
   
Loving the feeling of Tony’s weight pinning him down, Gibbs kept stroking his hands up and down the younger man’s back and sides as he came down from his high. When Tony’s breathing evened out and he raised his head, they shared a deep kiss which conveyed all the emotions they couldn’t easily speak about. Then Gibbs softly whispered against his lover’s lips: “I love you, Tony.” With a blinding smile, Tony whispered back: “I love you, Jethro.”  
   
They knew that there were things to work out about this relationship they had just started, whether to tell the team, how to proceed from here, but they also knew that they would work it out. Together. After a nap and round two.


End file.
